Lunar Eclipse Festival
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: In Atlantis three warriors face the toughest event of their lives: the Lunar Eclipse Festival. It is an event that occurs every 5,000 years and now that the Dragon Guardians are 15 they must act as escourts to three noble men's daughters.
1. Morning of the Lunar Eclipse

Princess Atemna: I now give you people the true meaning of an Atlatian fic concerning the Pharaoh's past life and Tea's in Atlantis. Please, Atem, it's still you and Tea, more or less.

Atem: I wasn't going to say a word. So, in Atlantis being 15 is 15,000 to the rest of the world?

Atemna: Yep! Explains how Dartz was still alive when you were Pharaoh.

Atem: Sadly. So, TimaeusxTeana, HermosxMia, and CritiasxKisserene?

Atemna: Yep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Characters:

Timaeus: Past life of Atem and Yugi

Teana: Past life of Tea

Critias: Past life of Seth and Kaiba

Kisserene (pronounced kiss-seren): Past life of Kisara and Serenity

Hermos: Past life of Joey

Mia: Past life of Mai

xxxxxxxxxxxx Day of the Festival: Noon xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, it's agreed that the girls started this?" Timaeus asked of his companions and knights-in-training. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," the two said in unison. It was strange to hear such words come from _both of them._Very seldom did they even get along, much less agree. In their hands they each held a filled water balloon with which they hoped to embarrass three noble men's daughters. One really didn't deserve it as Critias had pointed out several times, but the other two didn't want a fight among the girls to ensue because of jealousy. They actually wanted a little peace around Atlantis when they were the ones causing the problems.

They didn't have much of a wait before thee girls-- a brunette, blond, and silverette-- walked into their line of fire. When they were directly below them the two on either side of Timaeus released their projectiles. "What are you doing?!" Critias hissed at him. "Throw it!" "I can't," he admitted weakly. "Teana's looking right at me." "Really, you _are_ an idiot." "I think his eye's twitchin'," the other pointed out. "I stand corrected. You're a complete moron."

After a while of Timaeus'shorrified look as Teana glared at him Critias gained the courage to look down on the drenched silverette who looked up with sad, emerald orbs. "You didn't hit me, did you, Critias?" she asked in that cute, helpless whine that made him fall in love with her. Even though he had that sense of arrogance about him (that cotinues to his other two lives might I remind you people) he was the only one to have professed his love for one of the nobles' daughters. Timaeus was too stubborn, as was Teana, and Hermos was an idiot since the afore mentioned Dragon Guardian had taken the title of moron, while Mia never made the first move. "Hermos, we suggest that you don't come up. You might die before the Festival."

"This is just pathetic. All three Dragon Guardians tied up like captives of primitive war?" Teana asked as she tightened Timaeus's bonds. "This is all your fault since you and Mia washed all of our clothes together. We _had_to retaliate," the short Dragon Guardian insisted. "How you got into our chambers unnoticed and our clothes washed and dried before we were done bathing is beyond me." "You don't have the mental capacity to understand," Critias told him. "You don't get it either," Hermos reminded the tallest of them. Soon Timaeus felt as Teana tied a lead rope to his bindings. "No!" he cried in horror. "You can't! You won't take me alive!!" "I'll say it again, you will do well with drama classes."

The three young men were red with fury and embarrassment as the girls walked them through the Palace court yard where, gods forbid it ever to be empty, all of the in training knights and their masters were gathered. "Please, Teana, let me go! I didn't even throw one!" "But you were about to!" she yelled back. "Please, I can't take it any more!" "Timaeus, cut the Dionysus cursed dramatics! She does not care! The embarrassment is part of her evil plan!" _'And he says I get over dramatic?'_ Timeaus thought.


	2. Night of the Lunar Eclipse

Prncess Atemna: Chapter 2! Goodie!!!

Timaeus: Did you and Hermos get a sugar high again?

Atemna: No. I need candy corn for that.

Critias: Oh gods, no. Let's not talk about what happened last time.

Kaiba+Seth: Good idea. (Kaiba) Speaking of the Wheeler twins, where are the mutts?

Atemna: No-- Oh, Ra no! Someone get Mia and Mai! Also, people, review my fics or I shall unleash the wrath of the psycho yamis!!!

Timaeus= Atem and Yugi

Crtias= Seth and Kaiba

Hermos= Joey

Teana= Tea

Kisserene= Kisara and Serenity

Mia= Mai

Stepan= Jonny Steps

Atem: What?! Steps will die!! He won't get off the hook by a lecture the next time he hits on Tea!!

Timaeus: I'll help you if you help me.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Night of the Lunar Eclipse xxxxxxxxxxxx

"They better be glad we're still taking them tonight," Hermos complained while fastening a red cloak to one of his more finer red tunics. Critias and Timaeus were dressed similarly, only in blue or turquoise. "Simple, Mia threatened you while Teana and Kisserene..... persuaded us. Honestly, Critias gave in more quickly than I did." "You and Teana are too stubborn. Besides, you saw how Kisserene looked at me. It's nearly impossible to resit those eyes," the tallest informed his fellow Dragon Warriors.

At the festival grounds Timaeus watched as Teana danced on the raised platform that was in the center of the grounds. She was currently having a competition with Steppan, her rival since she first took the stage. By the time they were done Teana was declared the winner and Timaeus walked her off stage. "Thank you, my dearest Warrior." "Now I know you've been drinking. You never call me that after a fight." The young noble just giggled slightly as she began leading him on a path through the woods, away from the festival.

"I've never told you how beautiful you look when you're dancing, have I?" "No, you haven't. Does my dancing please you that much?" The only thing that came past his lips was a light chuckle as it began to grow dark out. "W- what's going on?" "The Eclipse is starting. We better stay still until the moon's light has returned." "Critias is rubbing off on you." "So he is. Now, if only he'd rub off on Hermos."

After a few seconds the moonlight had completely disappeared and Teana clung to the warrior's tunic, burying her face into his chest while she took two fistfuls of the fabric in her hands. "Tell me when it's over," she told him with fear lacing her voice. All Timaeus could do was gently rub the small of her back as he held her in his protecting arms. Even the festival lights had gone out. He wanted to ease her fears, to make everything alright. It was during the last Eclipse that Teana's mother had been killed, so he understood.

"Teana, I'm going to take your mind off this, you just have to promise you won't retaliate. No pranks or anything." "I don't care. Just anything to distract me from this. But I'm not opening my eyes." He didn't speak as he lowered his face to hers, letting his lips brush against hers for a moment before fully claiming them. In his desperation to have her he pushed the girl against one of the many trees and cupped her face with one hand, the other resting on her slim waist. Against what she said, Teana's azure eyes flew open before narrowing to slits.

When the light finally returned the pair couldn't stop staring at each others eyes. "Timaeus, I...." but she was cut off by a voice all too familiar to them. "Looks like I came at a bad time." "What are you doing here, Steppan?" "Just wanted to have a little chat with the girl. What she sees in you I'll never know." Now Timaeus stood in front of Teana, blocking her from the man's view. It was then that Steppan drew a throwing knife. "Hmph, just like you to bring a knife to a sword fight. Teana, go get the others." "No, I'm not leaving you." "How sweet. Let's see what happens when he's pinned to a tree." "Teana, go. Now! Get the king if you have to." "Ah... T-Timaeus. But... I... I can't." "Just do it!"

(Sorry, but I'm not too good with fight scenes, so I'm skipping it. Let's just say that Teana got the guys and Steppan was arrested.)

* * *

Teana and Timaeus had returned to the palace to watch the final event of the Festival. They were too content with each other to even notice the fireworks. "I was so afraid I'd lost you." "Don't be. I've been through worse before." "Didn't Critias say he and Hermos nearly beaten to a pulp when you still worked down at the docks?" "I was seven. That didn't count. I didn't even know my mother was a noble since she left me with my father when she died." "What does being noble have to do with the fact of you got beat up?" "Can we just drop it? It's getting late." "Fine. Umm... C-could you stay with me tonight?" "Anything," he said while kissing her reddening face.

Just behind the door the other four (Oh, Thoth, I'm rhyming again!) were spying on the pair. "That's so cute. Critias, could you take me to my bed and stay the night?" Now they were all looking at a red faced Critias who was staring at Kisserene. "Well, Critias, what's your answer. You're not going to tell this poor girl 'no', are you?" Mia asked with a curious looke on her face(think Mai when she ruined Tea and Yami's date?). "Well.... I.... That is to say...." "Oh, just go. Not like her father's alive to kill you."

* * *

Atemna: Yes, Critias was afraid of Kisserene's father, and Timaeus' mother was a noble while his father was a fisherman.

Timaeus+Critias: Did you have to tell them?!

Atemna: Oh, just shut up. By the way, I'd love it if you are were nice and reviewed.


End file.
